Liar, liar
by MageNellofGalla
Summary: It's a crush; it'll pass. But then, it doesn't, not until I crash on the rocks ahead. "Liar, Liar" by A Fine Frenzy. Secret Pairing.


_Liar, liar, you're such a great big liar_

_With the tallest tales that I have ever heard_

_Fire, fire, you set my soul on fire_

_Laughing in the corner as it burns_

_Right between the ribs, it's sinking in_

I sigh, looking dreamily into his sapphire eyes. He'd never go for me, I know it. I'm of the Queen's Rider and he's a Sergeant. This thought makes me pout and I turn away. I strike up a conversation with my long-time best friend, a blond player. This is a crush; it'll pass, like any other crush. And that's when he walks up to me.

He speaks sweetly to me —and only me! Gods, he's speaking only to me— and I give him my full attention, rudely ignoring Evin Larse. My inner voice tells me that I should, at the very least, excuse myself but I tell it to be quiet; _he's_ talking.

_Oh, oh, the sirens sang so sweet_

_And watched the sailors going down_

_Oh, oh, you talked to me in siren song_

_Yeah, anyone would drown_

_Anyone would drown_

And then, my inner _inner_ voice tells me that he's a flirt; the words coming from his mouth (and I'm not quite _sure_ what those words are but I'm sure they're compliments) are lies —big, fat, lies! Although I know it's true, I ignore it when he kisses my hand, my whole face going crimson. When did it get so _hot!_ Then he excuses himself and goes off with his friends of the Own in the corner of the mess hall, laughing as if nothing had happened. But I know something had, I can feel it in my bones and like a landlubber, I've fallen; I've just drowned.

_Sick and tired of this mad desire_

_Fluttering inside me like a hawk_

_Wire, wire, got my hands on wires_

_Heaven help you when I get them off_

_Right between the ribs, you'll feel it then_

Oh, this crush is terrible! He's got me wrapped around his finger effortlessly and I'm just there, watching him like an eagle as my heart beats faster than a dolphin can swim! I'm trapped by his spell. I can't get away! But when I do… heh… Oh, when I do, Wavewalker help me, he'll pay for this.

_Oh, oh, the sirens sang so sweet_

_And watched the sailors going down_

_Oh, oh, you talked to me in siren song_

_Yeah, anyone would drown_

_Anyone would drown_

_All the ships go down_

_Following the sound_

_All the ships go down_

This ought to be the same magic he's been doing to all the other women at court. All charming smiles and sweet talk. He reels them in with musical words as bait. And they come. The biggest, baddest buccaneers from all around come to listen only to crash on the rocks separating them and the beautiful man with arched brows and a widow's peak. He saves none; they're _all _smashed to pieces.

_Oh, oh, the siren sang so sweet_

_And watched the sailors going down_

_Oh, oh, you talked to me in siren song_

_Yeah, anyone would drown_

_Oh, oh, the siren sang so sweet_

_And watched the sailors going down_

_Oh, oh, you talked to me in siren song_

_Yeah, anyone would drown_

_Anyone would drown_

He's a siren, I decide. From his lips escape the most beautiful of sounds, pulling the ladies closer and closer but when they finally get close enough to touch him, they crash on the rocks. But it's just _so_ beautiful! I'm a goner. This isn't just a crush. I've fallen in love, immersed in his compliments, glimmering like the ocean. And I wonder if I really _am _the ocean, floating freely on the waves until that horrible storm called reality comes by.

* * *

**(A/N) Hello! This is the third song-fic I've written! Please tell me your thoughts as I'm new at writing Song-fics at all. ^_^ Oh, and the song "Liar, Liar" is written and performed by: Alison Sudol. If you haven't heard it, go ahead and google it (no offense to all those yahoo users^v Her band's name is 'A Fine Frenzy'. **

**Feel free to guess the pairing. Although I think it's quite clear. :D **

**Warmest Regards,**

**Nell**

**P.S If you really CANNOT guess, then the answer is down here... But it'll be backwards. For the benefit of whoever _wants_ to guess.**

_(One-sided) iriM\moD_


End file.
